How The Gundam Wing Pilots Got There Hair
by Spritz-up
Summary: have you ever wondered how the GW pilots got there hair well heres my perspective on how it happened.
1. HEERO'S HAIR!

How The Gundam-Wing Pilots Got  
  
There Hair.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this nice little fic. I  
  
hope you enjoy this fic and remember R&R!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: How Heero Got His Hair  
  
"Hey Hee-kun how did you get your hair to be like  
  
that?" Duo asked out of boredom. "Well when I was a  
  
small little annoying kid my hair was blonde and my  
  
friends dared me to stick my head in a toaster;" Heero  
  
started. "WOW!! Heero had the I.Q of Duo when he was  
  
small." Wufei said. "As I was saying my friends dared me  
  
to put my head in a toaster and I did it and then there was  
  
a blackout and my head was stuck inside the toaster and  
  
the fire dudes had t o come to my daycare and pry my  
  
head out of the toaster. They eventually got my head out  
  
by using gel. And when they got my head out my friends  
  
thought my hair looked cool and they said I should keep it  
  
that way and I did. And that's how I got my hair and the  
  
reason why my hair is now dark brown is because the  
  
toaster toasted my hair and its kinda burnt now." "Baka."  
  
Trowa said.  
  
There you go a chapter done. Next it will be how Duo got  
  
his hair. I hope this gave you all a good laugh and I'll be  
  
updating as soon as possible. lots of reviews would be  
  
nice too. From the loving author who has brought you the production of this fic Chibi-anime-assassin 


	2. DUO'S HAIR!

How The Gundam Wing Pilots Got  
  
There Hair.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!  
  
SHIMATA!!!!!! O and please remember 2  
  
R&R! Its really important 2 me.  
  
"Well now that we're on the subject why  
  
doesn't Duo explain how he got hair?" Quatre  
  
said. "Well it all happened when I was young  
  
and I had a small ponytail (A/N: like Miroku's  
  
from I.Y.) and then over night I had a growth  
  
spurt in my hair and the nun woman decided to  
  
braid it." Duo said. "The truth would be nice  
  
shimata," Heero said "I had to share my stupid  
  
childish actions now spill." "Okay, okay well it  
  
all happened when my house burned down and I  
  
was homeless and the child centers  
  
thingamabobs were really terrible and I ran  
  
away. Then a nun dude scraped me off the  
  
sidewalk with a spatula and dragged me kicking  
  
and screaming to some church and braided my  
  
hair cause it was really really long. And that's  
  
how I got my hair." "Interesting." Trowa said.  
  
Well another chapter done please R&R. The  
  
next victim will be Trowa. Hope this chapter  
  
gave you a good laugh. Ur's truly Chibi-anime- assassin. 


	3. TROWA'S HAIR!

Disclaimer: o...k why do people read these  
  
anyways? Didn't they come here to read the  
  
story? O well on with the story!  
  
How The Gundam Wing Pilots Got There Hair :  
  
Trowa Barton  
  
"Trowa you wanna know what creeps me  
  
out." Duo asked out of nowhere. "You looking  
  
in the mirror?" Trowa replied. "Trowa that's not  
  
very nice." Quatre said. "Yes Quatre..," Trowa  
  
said "No I don't know what creeps you out duo  
  
so what creeps you out?" "I always wonder how  
  
you got you're hair..." "Do you really want to  
  
know?" "Yes" "Ok it all started when I was 10  
  
me and my dad studied wind tunnels and I  
  
always stood against the wind and well my hair  
  
is now permanently like this." "What a sap"  
  
Wufei said. "Really I always though that when  
  
ever you went to the circus the loins always  
  
roared behind your back and there spit was like a  
  
gel and it stayed like that.." Duo said. "of  
  
course Duo.. " Trowa said while rolling his  
  
eyes.  
  
There another chapter done. Well I hope u liked it. Next one is Wufei so I'll be updating in a little while. Bye, Authoress. 


	4. WUFEI'S HAIR!

Disclaimer: I own a pond in my backyard lmao. N e ways I'm too lazy to write the title n shit so w/e here goes

the story.  
  
Chapter...wait its coming to me.... um...4!!!! : How Wufei got his hair (ON HIS HEAD DIANA!!!!!)  
  
Wufei lay there on a futon couch sleeping his way to Diana's room (a/n: don't ask plz, its an inside thing so

like ignore that) when Duo was in the kitchen eating a banana and leaving the peel on the floor for Heero to

slip on. Duo was crawling on the floor sneaking behind Wufei's futon-couch thingy and pulled an air-horn

out of his pocket and blasted it right beside Wufei's ear. Wufei jumped up as if there was mass murderer

trying to kill Diana (plz ignore that again.) "AHHHHH;" Wufei screeched as he jumped up and slipped on

Duos banana peel and slipping back onto the couch and falling off right on his face. Duo burst out laughing,

not noticing that the banana peel was right in front of him, and he slipped on it as well while smacking his

head on the floor, still laughing. "Hey, Wufei," Duo started, knowing that Wufei would kick his ass if he got

his hands on him. "How did you get your hair?" "It all started when I was in china and I was going to school

and my mom made me get this haircut. I didn't really like it when I first got it but all the other boys said I

looked tough and all the girls said I looked cute," "especially this Diana girl you keep moaning about in your

sleep..." Duo interrupted. "AND then I came to Japan and I met these punk rocker people that seemed to

obsess about a band named Billy Talent and they said that if I put bacon grease in my hair I would look like a

pimp so I did and bacon grease doesn't come out of my hair so yea.... " Wufei said finishing his story. "Who

is this Diana girl anyways? Miss. Authoress can you explain please?" Duo asked me. "well she's one of my

bestest friends and she really likes Wufei so I decided to put her in this story...." "okie dokie mrs.pokey."

"whatever Duo."

END OF CHAPTER!!!! Ok that's the end of that to Diana and all of my fans out there. I will update whenever

I can (or if I'm totally bored out of my mind) so please read and review it will make me feel good and it will

encourage me to write more. Gomen 4 not reviewing as I had promised7 months ago. N e ways R&R PLZ IM

BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!


End file.
